Mulut Manis
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Pernah sekali, secercah pertanyaan menyongsong dalam benak yang mulai berkarat. Sepuluh tahun lalu, jika Virus dan Trip tidak menemukannya lebih dulu, apa itu berarti Aoba akan diculik Toue dan diboyong paksa ke Platinum Jail?


_**Story By: **_**Razen**_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: NitroplusChiral.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Friend-Ship/Humor.**_

_**Cast: **_**Aoba Seragaki, Virus, & Trip**_**.**_

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo. **_

_**A/N: **_**Terinsprasi dari **_**CD Drama Cyan Moon Cafe, **_**fokus pada ViTri x Ao. **

_**xXx**_

_**Mulut Manis**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semuanya normal, kok, asal mau menerimanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Bagi beberapa orang, masa hidup setahun adalah hal berharga.

Bagi Aoba, ia harus memerah otak untuk berpikir ulang.

Pernah sekali, secercah pertanyaan menyongsong dalam benak yang mulai berkarat.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, jika Virus dan Trip tidak menemukannya lebih dulu, apa itu berarti Aoba akan diculik Toue dan diboyong paksa ke Platinum Jail?

Andai ia tidak mengenal Virus dan Trip sebagai teman pertama sesudah insiden _Rhyme_, dapatkah Aoba melewati masa terapi cuma dari dukungan Tae dan kenalan lain, yang tidak benar-benar mengenal dirinya?

Koujaku tak kunjung kembali, dan Aoba masih belum mengenal Mizuki.

Tidak ada siapa pun kecuali si kembar unik.

Simpel, tapi hari-hari itulah yang selalu menghibur Seragaki muda. Setidaknya, sebelum ia bertemu orang-orang baru, seperti Noiz, Clear, dan yang lain.

Benak Aoba pernah membentuk pertanyaan.

Ketika dia di rumah sakit, siapa saja yang menjenguk?

Pernahkah ada kenalannya, yang bukan dari Tae, datang membawakan oleh-oleh secara cuma-cuma, apalagi sampai sengaja setiap hari muncul membantunya melewati masa terapi?

Setelah Aoba sembuh, batin terobati, dan fisik dapat bekerja normal. Selain keluarga, Tae dan Ren, siapa yang tetap setia di sisinya?

Sedekat-dekatnya dengan ketua _Dry Juice_, Mizuki tidak tahu-menahu tentang keseharian Aoba, bahkan kadang lupa betapa tidak toleran tubuh Aoba dengan alkohol.

Posesifnya Koujaku kalah banding, program Ren masih sulit memahami emosi, Tae pun tidak tahu bahwa cucunya sering nyaris akan digagahi.

(Pernah Aoba hampir diculik laki-laki tidak waras beralasan suaranya terlalu menggoda.)

Siapa lagi, selain dua pria berpenampilan serupa?

Tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar tahu kapan Aoba mendapat masalah, sesepele apa pun itu.

Mengapa? Mengapa di saat seperti ini, Aoba harus merindukan masa-masa itu? Masa yang begitu indah, bersahabat, kocak, dan ... menyenangkan.

Semua kenangan seolah fana. Benarkah dia pernah mengalaminya? Benarkah semua bayang-bayang indah itu asli? Benarkah semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan tanpa arti?

Tidak bisakah waktu berputar? Kembali ke masa ia masih remaja? Masa di mana Aoba hanya bocah naif, semaunya sendiri, dan tidak mempercayai siapa pun.

Kenangan paling manis pada masa-masa kebersamaan dengan Virus dan Trip, terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum insiden Morphine.

Seragaki muda paling ogah dihadang kesibukan di waktu santai. Sebagai mantan _cry-baby_, Aoba mudah panik, berimbas pada sikap tubuh tiba-tiba jadi serba _ngaco_. Pokoknya, situasi pencipta kalang kabut itu harus dijauhkan darinya.

Jika ada Tae atau Koujaku, Aoba tidak perlu menjatuhkan barang, atau mengumbar jerit bingung.

Kemudian, pada suatu pagi, Aoba sangat benci tiba-tiba Mizuki mengirim pesan darurat. Pesan berisi permintaan barang khusus, yang mana, diperlukan secepatnya.

Aoba masih sarapan saat itu. Belum pakai baju pula.

Karena dari teman, mau tak mau tak bisa marah, pendam jauh-jauh walau hati tersulut bara.

Tergesa-gesa Aoba melumat roti bakar, pasang jaket sambil lari. Tae berteriak kencang dari halaman, pintu tak ditutup, dan tas ketinggalan.

Pulang lagi mengambil tas dan kunci pintu.

_**/Aoba, belok kanan. Lewat gang biar lebih cepat. Di depan ada perbaikan jalan./**_

"Oke, kanan—"

_**/Itu kiri. Ke sini./**_

"Hah? Tunggu, dari arah mana aku tadi?"

_**/Kemarilah./**_

"Ren! Tunggu!"

Setibanya di Heibon, lantai berdebam keras dihantam wajah cantik pemuda ceroboh.

Ren si guguk setia lebih beruntung, sempat melompat sebelum jatuh betulan dari timangan. Majikan masuk tak hati-hati, tak sengaja kaki terkait tambang, hilanglah keseimbangan.

Aoba berlaku tidak berbudi menyumpah serapah tahu kesialannya terus bersambung. Haga-san muncul tanpa niat membantu bangkit dari lantai, tapi menyampaikan amanat ada tiga pesanan harus segera diantar.

Tidak bisa dibilang beruntung Haga-san kebetulan ada di tempat. Terhitung dari minggu lalu, pertemuan punggung dan pinggul nyeri penuaan, jadi tak bisa ikut mengantar.

Sebagai anak muda yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, terlalu sekali apabila manula dibiarkan memaksakan diri.

Bermuka semasam lemon, Aoba bergumam, "Tak adakah hal yang lebih jelek dari ini?"

Tiga detik kemudian, cucu Tae menyesal dari lubuk hati paling dalam. Telepon berbunyi, pelanggan paling setia ingin mendengar suara indah berdalih memesan barang.

Menahan tangis Aoba serta merta terima tugas mengantar sekian pesanan sekaligus untuk Mizuki dan pemesan lain.

Dari keenam barang, dua di antaranya cukup jauh, walau naik angkutan umum, petunjuk arah dari Ren, serta lewat jalan pintas, tetap saja butuh tenaga dan waktu.

Krusial terberat, ada satu barang yang harus dikirim lewat jasa Delivery Work. Ancaman perawan tua cinta telenovela di depan mata. Mati kutu Aoba jika gagal kabur.

Ren makin dicintai usai memberi saran, jadikan Delivery Work tujuan akhir. Siapa tahu malah tidak bisa keluar apabila dijadikan tujuan awal.

"Ren, ngaku, sebenarnya tak mau ketemu Clara-chan, ya?"

_**/Aoba, bersikaplah lebih serius./**_

"_Yes, Sir_."

Tahu ini situasi yang genting, Haga-san mengizinkan Aoba pulang lebih awal sebagai ganti tenaga. Alasan murahan, Aoba tahu, ekonomi Heibon sedang buruk.

Terus terang, dia lebih percaya alasan boleh pulang cepat karena ini hari sial. Takut nanti Ren membocori isi hati, terpaksa Aoba sok pamer wajah secerah mentari di depan manajer Heibon.

"Haah, pulang awal juga selesainya sesuai jam kerja."

Dalam hitungan ke sekian, satu lagi decih sisa sebal dibiarkan lolos. Air muka sangat kecut tanpa niat ditutupi. Aoba mengangkat tangan, jari-jari bertaut di atas tengkuk.

Tiga pesanan selesai di antar. Bolak-balik distrik selatan dan timur. Sempat _nyasar_ satu kali, navigator lenyap diculik(?) bocah-bocah SD. Takut nanti anjing kesayangan pergi lagi tanpa pamit, separuh badan Ren dimakan tas biru.

_**/Aoba, di tikungan depan ada perbaikan jalan./**_

Sekejap, bibir Aoba mengerucut, mengatup rahang biar tidak keceplosan daftar hewan.

Perbaikan lagi!

Ada apa hari ini sampai banyak penambalan aspal? Gaji gubernur cair lalu berbaik hati? Setahu Aoba, ada lubang baru sebesar gaban di tengah jalan, sampai lima tahun ke depan juga tak diindahkan.

Sesuai permintaan majikan, Ren tak lagi menggubris suasana hati Aoba yang makin menghitam, cukup fokus menunjuk arah.

_**/Kusarankan lewat gang di samping toko Poppo's Watch./**_

Meskipun tidak mau mengakui, batin Aoba masih mencelos, bagaimana Ren bisa tetap tenang? Kalem sekali bicaranya. Kegilaan hari ini menyesatkan otak, Aoba amnesia, lupa kalau Ren bukan manusia.

Lalu terbayang wujud Ren versi manusia. Pasti tidak lebih ganteng dari Aoba. Kalem dan bodoh mengekspresikan sesuatu.

_Pff_ ...

Bibir mengeriting, berusaha menahan geli, kekanakan sekali menjadikan _allmate_ bahan tertawa.

_**/Aoba?/**_

"Oke, oke."

Ren memandang majikannya dalam diam.

"Jangan memandangku penuh curiga. Sungguh, aku cuma sadar hari ini aku sangat konyol." Barusan itu, setengahnya Aoba tidak berbohong.

Pada pertigaan gang berikutnya, Aoba bertanya-tanya mengapa Ren bungkam tidak menunjuk arah lewat lisan, tapi memfungsikan cakar mungil seperti jari.

(Memangnya _Allmate_ bisa _ngambek_?)

Mendekati jam makan siang, barulah Aoba bahagia dapat beristirahat sejenak. Waktu berjalan lebih cepat dibanding duduk-duduk santai di kursi kasir Heibon, stamina juga berkurang lebih cepat.

Langit hari ini terang, tidak ada awan, dan angin sedang tidak bertiup. Berkat jaket dan sepatu _boots_ tebal, produk _Jerry Blaine_ menghasilkan panas lebih dari dua lembar kaos.

Sampai di pertigaan menuju jalan raya, lelah ini tidak membiarkannya berjuang lebih lama lagi.

Dengan itu, merasa penat di bahu semakin berat, Aoba kalah dari hasrat menyerah. Melangkahlah ia ke bawah pohon terdekat.

Sewaktu kecil, Koujaku pernah berkata, angin selalu banyak berhembus di bawah teduhan daun. Keuntungan lain, ada banyak oksigen yang dihasilkan.

"Ya, ampun!" Kaleng jus dibuka, bekal Aoba hasil comot dari kulkas Mizuki, sayang sekali sudah tidak dingin.

Hmp, sebagai ganti sudah membuatnya kalang kabut, Aoba puas sekali merampok jus dan sepotong roti melon dari meja kamar apartemen Mizuki.

Jaket dilepas, sepatu dicopot, rambut diikat. Huuh, panasnya tidak tertahankan. Mesin Ren ikut kepanasan. _Allmate_ itu keluar dari dalam tas, membiarkan bulu-bulu lembut diterpa angin luar.

"Aku capek sekali!"

Aoba bersungut-sungut, kurva bibir menekuk miris. Beruntung sekali di bawah pohon ada tumpukan bata tua dan sebilah papan. Lumayan jadi pengganti bangku darurat.

Kepala agak ditunduk menghindari sinar. Rupanya ada yang berhasil lolos dari celah-celah kecil dedaunan. Tidak panas, tapi silau.

Aoba meluruskan kaki. "Kakiku sakit terlalu lama berjalan."

Ren turut berlindung di bawah bayangan. Kaki dilipat merebahi lutut majikan.

Peluh diseka, sarung tangan menyerap tetes asin dari dalam tubuh. Hh ..., ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aoba masih harus mengantar satu barang lagi.

Istirahat dulu pokoknya! Netralkan emosi hati. Perbaiki stamina. Terakhir, perbanyak sebut nama Tuhan demi kesehatan mental.

Soalnya, ya.

_**/Aoba, untuk yang terakhir .../**_

Kerongkongan tiba-tiba kering lagi. Majikan-_allmate_ bersitatap. Aoba membentuk senyum kikuk, dia pusing. Bibirnya tertutup sebentar, mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk membalas.

"Ya—aku tahu." Mata dipejam. Tubuh bulat diangkat. Jidat menempel kepala berbulu. Ini lebih baik dari sekadar mengerutkan kening.

Tanpa menjauhkan kepala, Aoba membuka mata. Iris imitasi balas menyorot tanpa makna.

Aoba berwajah serius. "... Siap-siap mental, Ren. Clara-chan ajak main, jangan ditolak, ya."

Eh, eh, dasar pemilik kurang ajar. Saking tidak maunya berurusan dua orang paling merepotkan, _allmate_ kesayangan mau dikorbankan. Sayang sekali Ren tidak diprogram boleh mencakar majikan jika kesal.

Bulu biru disingkirkan dari dahi. Kuping Ren merosot jatuh berikut kelopak mata. Bola mata imitasi bergerak-gerak aneh. Keningnya saja seperti terlipat.

Aoba memandang bingung.

Sedang apa dia? Mengganti bayang-bayang _allmate_ betina maskot Delivery Work dengan wujud virtual lain?

Haha, siapa tahu ada tulang ayam besar membentang lebar dalam layar virtual Ren.

Nah, membicarakan ayam, lambung Aoba bereaksi.

Ren diturunkan ke lutut. "Omong-omong aku lapar."

Sebetulnya, perut Aoba sudah keroncongan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi pemuda itu menahannya karena dua alasan: waktunya tanggung, sedikit lagi sampai di tujuan, plus dompet khusus lembaran tertinggal di rumah, cuma ada dompet kecil isi uang receh.

Di tengah-tengah jalan, bangunan yang menjual makanan cuma restoran atau kafe. Mana cukup uangnya.

"Ren, apa ada kios atau semacamnya dekat sini? _Konbini_ juga tak apa."

Bintik biru malam berkilat lucu. Jaringan _allmate_ bekerja cepat meneliti peta Midorijima.

_**/Menurut hasil observasi, ada kafe **_**Cyan Moon**_** dekat sini./**_

Alis menekuk. Nama asing terdengar serba salah di telinga Seragaki muda. Apa kata Ren tadi? Shan? Chan? Cian? Eh, bukan—_Cyan_?

"_Cyan_—apa?"

_**/**_**Cyan moon**_**. Ada di depanmu./**_

"Depan mana—eh?" Amber menyipit, matahari agak menyilaukan, pupilnya kaget tiba-tiba disongsong banyak cahaya.

Heh? Mana?

Hampir pemuda itu membuka mulut untuk menyangkal. Merasa tidak salah dengar, sekali lagi Aoba menelaah deret bangunan dari kanan. Ren tak mungkin salah.

_Hmmm_ ...

Guliran iris kuning baru berhenti saat papan nama tertangkap. _Itu dia!_ Hoh, pantas saja sukar dicari, papannya saja warna cokelat karamel, berbaur dengan warna dinding.

Tidak mencolok seperti kafe-kafe biasa. Setahu Aoba, tipikal kafe pada umumnya selalu bernuansa ringan dan pastel. Baru kali ini dia lihat ada kafe pakai warna gelap di Midorijima.

(Mungkinkah di pulau utama, itu hal lazim?)

Atau Aoba yang kudet? Dia fokus bekerja, bukan maniak kuliner, dan Tae adalah koki terbaik sepanjang hidup Aoba—juga teman masa kecil.

Tidak ada ukiran cantik, tapi jika diperhatikan, ada bohlam warna-warni mengelilingi pinggir papan. Sebuah nama dirangkai menggunakan huruf alfabet.

"Uh ... Ren, bisa buatkan huruf _katakana_?"

Patuh, perintah segera dilaksanakan. Tidak lama kemudian, _coil_ Aoba mendapat pesan berisi nama kafe dalam _katakana_. Oke, Aoba mengaku, nilai bahasa Inggris anjlok.

"C ... Cya ... _Cyan_ ... Mo—mun? _Moon_?"

_**/**_**Cyan Moon**_**./**_

Desah pendek dibuang. Sekali lagi bangunan lantai dua disorot serius.

Bangunan tunggal itu berada di antara gang kecil. Berderet dengan bank dan toko alat-alat tulis.

Sekelompok gadis keluar dari toko membawa kantong cokelat karton. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan memasuki kafe. Aoba mencuri pandang interior kafe saat pintu terbuka.

Ah! Sial! Terhalang badan kaum hawa! Aduh, minggir dong—yah, ditutup.

Kecewa, Aoba memutar bola mata. "Ren."

_**/Ya./**_

"Yakin itu tempatnya?"

_**/Hasil peta tak mungkin salah. Namanya, mungkin diambil dari warna bulan./**_

Kata-kata _allmate_ semacam Ren jauh dari penipuan. Bercanda saja tidak bisa. Leluconnya garing dan aneh.

Ujung telunjuk menyentuh dagu. Aoba bergumam pelan menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak _nyambung_, ah," komentarnya, lantas ditunjuk bangunan tadi. "Lihat dinding luarnya. Dinding bata merah, 'kan, itu?"

_**/Terakhir kuperiksa, itu memang bata merah./**_

"Aku malah lebih percaya itu bar tua ala koboi atau kedai kopi," imbuh Aoba.

Ren menggeleng tidak setuju._** /Aoba, menurut internet dan hasil **_**review**_**, dalamnya tidak begitu./**_

Wow, bahkan Ren sampai membantah?

_**/Menunya terdiri dari makanan ringan dan penganan manis. Malah akhir-akhir ini populer di kalangan gadis./**_

"Hah?" Aoba mencibir tidak percaya. "Yang benar—"

"Oya? Yang duduk di situ bukannya Aoba-san?"

Aduh, siapa lagi ini ganggu? Aoba dan Ren sedang debat serius—sebentar, rasa kenal ini suaranya.

_Kepo_, kepala biru menengok ke samping.

Ketenangan aneh membias lekat paras laki-laki berkacamata. Di belakang berdiri pria _macho_ berompi kotak-kotak. Kurva bibir—dicurigai telah permanen—membentuk senyum tidak sombong.

"Halo, Aoba-san. Sedang apa di sini?"

Seperti biasa, dibumbu teladan dan tenang, nada ramah Virus saat menyapa sangat khas.

"Sendirian saja?" _Sense of humor_ rendah dari Trip selalu sanggup menggelitik perut lewat godaan lucu nan _to the point._

Tak ada sahutan.

Aoba diam saja. Dia melongo, serangkaian kata lenyap dari kepala. Bukan syok, kaget saja, dua makhluk familiar muncul tanpa dipanggil.

Tidak tahu bagaimana dua lelaki serupa ini selalu muncul kapan pun, dimana pun, tanpa terdeteksi, dan _always stay cool_. Saking seringnya, sempat Aoba curiga dia dipasangi alat penyadap.

"Ah ..." Mata Aoba membulat singkat, lalu berkedip-kedip mencerna. "... kalian." Itu kata pertama yang dapat lolos tanpa berpikir. Apa boleh buat, bingung mau balas apa, tapi tidak baik kelamaan mendiamkan orang lain.

Tiga mata saling bersinggungan, dua lawan satu. Guguk biru tidak dihitung.

Virus memejamkan mata, dan menyapa sekali lagi, "Selamat siang, Aoba-san."

Tidak lagi dari belakang, Trip pindah posisi menapaki trotoar tepat di sisi kanan Aoba. "Yaho~ Aoba."

Tidak jadi terkejut, raut wajah justru berevolusi lelah. "Bikin kaget saja."

Aoba mendelik pada jari nakal, tangan diangkat siap menampar, awas saja Trip iseng menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Patroli," jawab Virus ringan. "Aoba-san sendiri?"

"Istirahat."

Sepatu dipasang. Lengan dan punggung dibungkus jaket. Sendi diluruskan lagi, kali ini bareng penegakan pinggang.

"Habis antar barang—" Bungkus cokelat ditunjuk dari luar tas. "—nih, masih ada satu lagi."

Kening berkerut samar. Sebentar, cuma perasaannya atau memang tubuh Aoba disudutkan? Sejak kapan Virus ikut-ikutan berdiri di dekatnya? Wow, dia merasa diapit dua cowok ganteng sekaligus.

Trip menyeringai tampan dalam tatap lurus. "Lalu, apa tadi kudengar Aoba menyebut kafe?" Tangan kiri tidak jadi diangkat, beralih menyuruk saku.

Memutuskan tidak mengindahkan kejanggalan, Aoba memungut Ren dari tanah. _Allmate_-nya diangkat masuk dalam tas. "Hmm, itu, aku mau cari makan," sahut Aoba santai.

Mata kiri Virus separuh terbuka. "Makan?"

Sesaat diam, Aoba mengerut jijik. _Hmp_! Mau berpose elegan atau semenghanyutkan apa pun, Aoba tak bakal tergoda. Aoba juga tampan, tahu.

"Tadinya mau cari kios atau semacamnya, tapi jauh." Bahu diangkat. "Ren bilang yang paling dekat cuma di sana—"

Telunjuk hampir diangkat maju. Aoba diam lagi, hilang ingatan sesaat.

"Err—Ren, apa tadi namanya?"

_**/**_**Cyan Moon**_**—/**_

"—ya, itu."

Trip mengedipkan mata. Segera diselidik bangunan yang sempat—hampir—ditunjuk.

"Oooh." Pria itu manggut paham. "_Cyan Moon Cafe._"

"Hee." Mata Virus lekat menyorot dari balik lensa. "Jarang-jarang Aoba-san mau cari makanan manis."

Lain lagi kembarannya, Trip mengerling usil. "Jangan-jangan ...," tebaknya, "... buat kencan?"

Sekilas, keduanya saling tatap dalam diam. Tidak berkata-kata apalagi bergerak, seolah mengerti apa isi pikiran masing-masing.

(Namanya _kembar_, ya, pasti mirip.)

Perempatan merah imajiner menghias jidat. Adalah reaksi rasional saat Aoba menjotos pelan bahu Trip. Tidak sakit, tapi Trip tetap mengaduh.

"Ih, bukan." Tak niat minta maaf, Aoba bergaya congkak sambil mengibas tangan. "Aku cuma lapar, malas jalan cari toko atau minimarket, soalnya jauh. Sekali lagi, **ja-uh**."

Sengaja dua suku kata terakhir diberi penekanan, malas harus mengulang lagi tiga kali. Itu salah Trip yang tidak konek. Dibilang karena jauh masih saja disangka mau nge-_date_.

Sekali lagi, dia memandangi kafe dua tingkat.

"Lalu, ya, _Cyan Moon_ itu bikin curiga."

Keduanya ikut-ikut menelaah bangunan.

"Curiga?"

"—lihat saja dindingnya."

Alis _blonde_ terangkat tinggi.

Jeda dulu beberapa detik biar paham maksud Aoba. Apa yang bikin laki-laki kesayangan mereka sampai curiga?

Hmm ...

Oh.

Virus dan Trip saling pandang.

_Begitu, ya_.

Secepat air muka mereka menumpuk ketidakpahaman, secepat itu pula seringai menghias wajah cakep. Keduanya saling angguk, lalu balik menatap lekat si biru muda.

"Kami mengerti," ucap Virus, akhirnya buka suara. "Tapi ..."

Kepala biru menoleh. Memupuk curiga tiba-tiba nada suara berubah dari kalem ke sensual.

"Bagaimana, ya~"

Aoba maju tiga langkah tegap, keluar dari kurungan—dua manusia. Lalu berputar menghadap pohon, membelakangi pagar trotoar.

Bibirnya cemberut. Dua kata terakhir dari Trip amat mengundang curiga. _Amber_ pucat mendelik awas pada dua kawan paling aneh.

Jangan salah. Meski _handsome_, mereka pantas dibilang sinting. Aoba adalah saksi sekaligus korban rutin dari ulah-ulah _awesome_ Virus dan Trip.

"Kenapa kalian bicara begitu? Pernah ke sana?"

Mata Aoba menyalang seseram apa pun, gerak-gerik Trip dan Virus tak menunjukkan respon. Sorot kasual plus menghanyutkan masih betah membias wajah.

"Belum. Tapi cukup menarik perhatian." _Teal_ Virus lekat menyimak tiap gerakan Aoba. "Baru-baru ini ada menu yang populer di kalangan anak muda."

Kalimat Virus menculik perhatian. Aoba lupa pada kecurigaan barusan.

Satu umpan termakan.

Trip mengayun umpan lain. "Kebetulan kami kemari memang ingin coba. Katanya di menu unggulan ada banyak stroberi."

Aoba mengangkat alis.

Gagang kacamata dinaikkan. "Benar juga." Virus menembak kail baru. "Mumpung Aoba-san di sini, mau masuk bersama?"

"Eh?"

Trip mengambil langkah, didekatinya Aoba. "Benar, benar, dari pada sendiri, lebih baik bertiga." Tidak mau membuat Aoba tambah curiga, Trip mengubah nada dari usil ke tulus.

Kedua mata Aoba berkedip. Dia mundur lagi sampai mentok pagar, siaga jaga jarak. Jengah dipandangi wajah _memaksa_ dan senyum andalan.

Keimanan resmi dicolek setan begitu keduanya mengeluarkan tawaran paling menggiurkan.

"Kami yang **bayar**, jadi tenang saja."

Pupil tembaga melebar. **Nah**, ini dia. Siapa yang tak senang pada kalimat semacam ini? Sasaran seluruh muda-mudi tidak berdompet tebal.

Tapi, tidak—Aoba membatin dalam hati. _Jangan langsung diterima! Jangan percaya!_

Terus terang, nalurinya masih percaya bahwa Virus dan Trip ada niat lain. Agak trauma dia pada kejadian suap-suapan _White Day_.

(Ini rahasia. Pulang ke rumah, Aoba malu sekali sampai cuti kerja sehari.)

Tangan menyilang di depan dada. Mata dipejam erat. Berpikir serius. Ini situasi genting. Perlu banyak pertimbangan.

"Atau—"

Sialan, setan masih belum puas mengerjai.

"—Aoba-san mau cari tempat lain? Kami cukup hapal area sini. Toko makanan terdekat hampir lima ratus meter dari sini."

Sial.

Gendang telinga berdengung sakit selesai mencerna lima kata terakhir. Batin Aoba ikut menangis.

Lima ratus meter, berarti setengah kilo.

Wah!

"... Sepertinya kakiku tidak sudi jalan lagi."

"Jadi." Trip menggeser tubuhnya, dia menarik tangan Aoba dengan lembut. "Mau masuk sama-sama?"

Aoba tak menjawab, hati masih dilanda bimbang. Ikut? Tidak? Ikut? Tidak? Ikut? Tidak? Pilih jauh dan bayar sendiri atau dekat dan dibayari? Heh, tunggu, kenapa otaknya ikut-ikutan?

Si biru mendongak, menyoroti Virus dan Trip bergantian.

"... Tidak masalah?"

Ah, itu pertanyaan retoris, tidak berguna, tidak ada artinya. Aoba sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia menanyakan itu.

Namun Trip dan Virus tak mempermasalahkan.

"Tentu saja, malah kami senang Aoba-san ikut."

"_Nee_."

Akhirnya, bibir Aoba membentuk senyum juga. Tidak keberatan kalah oleh umpan dua orang. Dia tetap untung di sini.

"Heh, _thanks_! Kebetulan aku belum gajian."

xxx

Tiga makhluk adam melenggang dari trotoar seberang. Pria berkacamata mengambil posisi, berdiri tegap di sisi kanan satu-satunya biru muda. Haulan kiri, laki-laki bertubuh ideal menyambangi.

Pemandangan unik jadi sasaran lirikan pejalan, banyakan dari kaum hawa, mendesis iri atau menjerit ada bahan cuci mata. Sebab, mata gadis lebih jeli menangkap pancaran indah dari wajah dua laki-laki berpenampilan serupa.

Indah karena entitas idola mau masuk perangkap. Aoba yang tak peka, asyik mencium bau manis dari bangunan depan.

Pucuk lubang pernapasan bergerak-gerak lucu, asyik mengendus-endus aroma manis. Tidak tahu saja, dua pasang mata mengamati dari dekat, gemas ingin mencubit hidung mancung Aoba.

Semakin antusias membias air muka Aoba tiap bau enak hinggap pada indera penciuman. Lambung ikut penasaran, mengirim sinyal gembira lewat saraf motorik. Dapat ditebak seberapa cerah hati Aoba dari bunyi langkah kaki.

Aoba tidak pernah menyangka kafe ini akan meninggalkan bekas dalam ingatan hingga berbulan-bulan ke depan. Begitu melihat sendiri penampakan dari dekat, sontak kesan hangat terpatri dalam kepala.

Melalui penjelasan Virus, Aoba baru tahu kafe ini tidak mengambil _style_ asal-asalan. Trip menunjukkan gambar rumah-rumah British. Memang modelnya begitu, bukan kekurangan modal atau sejenisnya.

Pantas saja luarannya tidak menarik minat. Jika didekati, sebenarnya ini bangunan tembok biasa, bata tadi cuma hasil gambar dari cat.

Sepasang sejoli keluar dengan wajah puas, membicarakan kelezatan menu, dan berencana akan kembali lagi.

"Wow, aku benar-benar tertipu."

Virus tersenyum. "Kita masuk, Aoba-san?"

"Sebentar, mana kameraku? Aku harus tunjukkan pada Koujaku dan Mizuki."

Trip melirik dengan dahi berkerut. "Aoba."

"Trip, tunggu. Duh, Ren, lihat ini!"

_**/Alangkah berbakatnya siapa pun yang menggambar bata di dinding ini./**_

"Ya, 'kan—eeh?"

Tangan digandeng kedua teman kencan. Aoba diboyong masuk tanpa permisi. Sementara ia sibuk protes belum sempat memotret, Aoba luput menyadari kilat cemburu dari dua pasang _tosca_.

Gagang berlapis kaca nila transparan didorong maju. Lonceng dari pintu kayu berdenting lembut. Agak berderit saat dibuka lebih lebar. Sengaja ditahan sampai idola masuk sepenuhnya.

Pantofel-pantofel putih melangkah tegap sedangkan _boots Blaine Nut_ menjejak masuk ragu-ragu.

Netra hijau menelaah sekitar, selalu bersikap waspada namun santai.

Cucu Tae terperangah disambut bagian kecil dari dunia baru. Paras cantik langsung diterpa udara manis.

_**Endus endus**_...

"Bau apa ini?"

"Ini wangi biji kopi."

"Biji?"

"Yup. Aroma biji kopi yang baru digiling jauh lebih menguar dibanding hasil simpanan seperti bubuk _sachet_."

Hiruk pikuk melatar belakangi kafe.

Di dalam cukup dingin, kontras dengan jalanan luar. Aoba menarik jaketnya lebih erat. Kaget kepalanya diterpa angin beraroma vanili, tidak sengaja mereka lewat dinding ditempel AC.

Hehe, dingin tapi enak, pas sekali untuk menyejukkan diri.

Ranum delima terbelah, Aoba menghirup napas pelan-pelan, mengganti karbon panas dengan oksigen dingin. _Hmm ..., segar sekali._

"Aoba."

"Hm?"

"Lihat itu." Perintah ringan meluncur ringan dari bibir Trip.

Tidak mengerti dan penasaran. Kepala diputar mengikuti arah telunjuk.

Setelahnya, Aoba menyesal bersikap patuh. Perutnya tambah berbunyi tidak sopan. Sungguh, jika lapar berat, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin menolak tumpukan roti-roti lezat berlumur krim dan sirup manis.

Paras memerah.

Malunya!

"Ada yang tidak sabar."

"Kita pesan dulu baru makan, Aoba."

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti hilang cantiknya."

"Perbanyak konsumsi manis, gula bagus untuk kesehatan."

Marun di wajah elok makin semarak.

Virus menanggapi desis kesal Aoba disertai senyum penuh makna. Trip mengambil satu langkah ke samping, mengelak dari sikutan maut.

Sungguh tidak sopan, kecerobohan orang malah ditertawakan—baru digoda, dan Aoba sudah sangat jengkel karena malu.

Tidak jadi menyesal menyadari interior kafe ternyata sangat elok dan penuh selera tinggi.

Virus terkekeh pelan mendapati si biru imut tidak sadar diri asyik celingukan. Trip memfokuskan mata baik-baik, siap menarik kalau-kalau Aoba lupa berjalan saking kagumnya.

"Yang bulat-bulat seperti tabung kimia itu apa?"

Lengan Aoba direnggut mundur sebelum nyaris ditubruk seseorang.

"Itu _vakum cup_, Aoba. Alat untuk membuat kopi."

Ada rasa senang tersendiri saat Trip menjelaskan sambil menunjuk botol-botol kaca berisi biji kopi.

Aaaah, Aoba bukan pecinta kafein, tapi kerongkongannya merengek ingin dibasahi. Diam-diam meneguk liur dia memandangi kopi dituang pelan-pelan ke cangkir kosong.

Seorang pria berseragam kafe bergegas menghampiri pendatang baru. Sementara Virus mengambil alih pembicaraan meja kosong, Trip membimbing Aoba berjalan.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Tidak mau. Nanti Aoba diculik."

"Yang ada kalian yang _nyulik_ aku."

"Aoba mau kami culik?"

"Trip!"

Tangan ikut merona digandeng. Sekuatnya berusaha abai pada tatap _kepo_ pengunjung lain. Bibir bawah digigit, terpaksa membentuk senyum kering selagi melintas di antara meja-meja para gadis.

Dia tidak suka dipandangi penuh minat oleh kaum hawa. Entah apa yang mereka bisiki. Kencan? Heh, tolonglah, lelaki dan lelaki dan satu lagi laki-laki jalan bersama, di mana yang bisa disebut kencan? Itu kata untuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

Dikira homo? Mereka cuma mau cari makan lalu pulang.

Mereka mendapat tempat di pojok ruangan. Aoba menolak posisi paling mudah dilirik.

Tadinya Aoba mengira di pojokan juga pakai kursi kayu klasik berpernis untuk kedudukan. Rupanya meja pinggiran disediakan sofa dan dinding menyekat.

Yay! Tempat duduk empuk!

"Hup." Aoba melepas jaket. Dia tahu diri, walau posisi berada di pojok, tak sopan mengenakan jaket, apalagi sampai setebal itu.

Interior kafe nyaman dan menenangkan, tapi dia tidak suka Virus dan Trip mengapitnya di tengah-tengah.

"Kukira masih ada sofa di seberang?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau sama Aoba. Virus saja."

"Ditolak. Aku yang ingin duduk dengan Aoba-san."

Aoba langsung merengut tidak suka. Dipikir barang? Main rebut seenaknya.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan muak karyawan senyum-senyum di balik notes, Aoba terpaksa membiarkan mereka mengurungnya sambil menyembunyikan rona malu di balik jaket.

Dua buku menu telah tersedia di pojok meja berikut tisu, dan tusuk gigi. Virus tidak mengambil keduanya, satu saja, dan diangsurkan pada Aoba.

Tambah lebar senyum karyawan berkelamin perempuan. Sekuat tenaga Aoba menahan diri menyepak Virus dan Trip, seenaknya menempel berdalih ingin melihat isi menu.

Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat menahan malu. Tidak tahu saja ada yang siap menyongsong bibir delima. Siapa yang sanggup mengabaikan otot lucu itu digigit-gigit?

Nyaris Aoba bersorak gembira ada pengunjung lain memanggil si pelayan. Tidak kuat hatinya dipandang wajah geli. Sedetik kemudian, kelereng _amber_ balik memilah-milah menu yang akan dipesan.

Ogah memendam kesal lebih lama, otak rasional Aoba berpikir cepat mencari topik lain selagi memilih.

"Aku baru tahu Midorijima ada tempat seperti ini."

Virus menaikkan kacamata, lalu mendaratkan dagu di pundak Aoba. "Kudengar _owner_ di sini bekerja sama dengan temannya dari Amerika."

Bahu digoyang, inginnya mengusir bongkahan piranh tapi gagal. Sedikit tidak rela menepis kawan walau batin Aoba siap menampar Virus. Ini teman, loh, teman.

"Virus, dagumu. Kapan kau dapat informasi sedetail itu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab gumaman tidak jelas. "Hm~" Wajah didekatkan.

Aoba tidak mau menoleh, takut nanti bibir tidak perawan, posisi Virus terlalu dekat.

Tangan Trip menyelinap merangkul pinggang ramping. "Mereka penyuka kopi, dan berkenala mencari pulau kecil, untuk mengenalkan cita rasa sekaligus sensasi kampung halaman mereka."

"Hei, ke mana tanganmu? Lepaskan aku, kalian berdua."

Tapi memang benar, dari keterangan Virus dan Trip, Aoba menyadari uniknya atmosfer di sini.

"Huuuuh ..." Kepala Aoba sekali lagi celingukan.

Kekaguman berikutnya adalah gerak elegan para pekerja, jelas sekali sudah terlatih, tidak asal-asalan, dan anggun.

Wow.

Keren, karyawan di sini mengenakan busana ala barat. Sedikit berbeda dari jas atau semacamnya, dan bernuansa kebaratan.

"Menarik juga." Virus masih memiringkan kepala, betah merebahi pundak kecil. "Banyak menu umum dari berbagai dunia."

Aoba sudah lelah berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Virus dan menarik tangan Trip.

"Variasi minuman di sini juga bagus," Trip ikut menimpali.

"Kalian tahu cuma dari menu?"

"Yup. Harga pun masuk standar. Semua dikelola dengan baik."

Manggut.

Aoba asyik lagi mengamati sekitar sambil memilih menu.

Lalu membisu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Uh ..."

Kepala berbulu muncul dari balik tas.

_**/Aoba, detak jantungmu jadi tidak normal./**_

Virus berkedip.

Tatap hijau _tosca_ menyoroti paras si biru. "Benar juga."

Aoba bungkam. Wajahnya terlipat tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba gelisah, Aoba-san?"

Di sebelah, Trip melempar pandangan menyelidik. Gelagat Aoba tiba-tiba kikuk, antusiasnya terendam sesuatu.

"Habisnya—uh ..." Netra kuning diam-diam mencuri pandang sekitar ruangan.

"... Aku tak bisa tenang."

Punggung bersandar. Badan kurus Aoba tenggelam disedot busa empuk. Salah satu meja tengah ruangan ditunjuk sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kalian tidak lihat semua pengunjung di sini cuma wanita?"

Tiga orang bersitatap dalam diam, salah satunya berulang kali sengaja mencari entitas tak bernyawa, pengalih perhatian biar tidak merasa sedang dihakimi.

Soalnya, ya, sekarang Virus dan Trip memandangnya seolah-olah Aoba baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, omong kosong.

Melengos lelah, Aoba memperjelas maksudnya. "Kita laki-laki, oke? Cuma kita. Garis bawahi ini, **cuma**."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Itu menggangguku."

"Hei, mereka melihat ke sini."

Baru Aoba berani mendelik langsung sambil cemberut kesal. "Hmp, salahkan wajah _handsome_ kalian—!"

Virus tiba-tiba memegangi tangannya.

Pria itu menatapnya dalam diam, dengan sorot mata aneh, berkesan ... mencermati terlalu berlebihan—pokoknya tidak seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

Bahu Aoba bergidik seram mendadak diberi senyum paling menawan.

"Senang rasanya dipuji Aoba-san."

Tangan lain tidak dibiarkan Trip menganggur begitu saja.

"Aoba memuji. Aku senang."

_**Hii**_.

Aoba merinding.

Rasanya ada petir menyambar di siang bolong.

Siapa juga yang memuji? Barusan Aoba sebut _handsome_, itu maksudnya sarkas. Jadi—ah, sudahlah ...

Dalam hati, Aoba membuat catatan batin, jangan lagi menerima tawaran makan dari Virus dan Trip. Bahaya untuk kesehatan mental.

Aoba ingin memijat pening, tapi tangan masih diremat penuh sayang. Satu-satunya penghiburan sekaligus penguat diri adalah kata-kata optimis, makan gratis!

Selesai aksi pegang-pegang. Ren mengintip situasi tidak mujur sang majikan dari bawah meja. Sekali lagi jadi bantalan dan _teddy bear._

Trip menunjuk lembaran menu dari bawah ketiak Aoba. "Oke, aku yang ini." Salah satu dari nama berbanjar jadi fokus utama. "Menu andalan, banyak stroberi."

Bias masam mewarnai wajah Aoba. Kesulitan menggeser posisi duduk saat dikukung begini. Tidak nyaman.

Virus melirik dari balik bahu Aoba. Helaian biru sedikit menghalangi pandangan. "Aoba-san mau pesan apa?"

Tambah dongkol Aoba memergoki seorang pramusaji membuang batuk jaim kendati bias meledek sangat kentara di wajahnya.

Tidak tahan lagi, kepala pria berkacamata disapu penuh dongkol. Umpatan dilanjut mengikuti tarikan tangan bandel.

"Sebentar." Alis biru berkedut sesaat dan menukik miring, hatinya mencelos, mencoba menguasai diri dari emosi. Pemuda awal kepala dua akhirnya dapat bernapas lancar.

Lembaran menu dibolak-balik.

Bibir Aoba terbuka, hendak bersuara, "Aduh—" dan sekonyong-konyong tertutup lagi. "—kenapa menunya harus pakai alfabet, sih? Tidak ada gambarnya. _Katakana_ saja tidak ada."

"Mau diartikan?"

Seragaki muda menengok sambil mengacak poni. Bola matanya bersinggungan dengan bulu mata merapat selama beberapa detik. Senyum masih mengembang, tidak ada kecewa habis diusir dari badan si biru.

Mimik muka merengut.

Bersyukur sekali mereka cepat tanggap walau Aoba tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Uh, aku takut aneh-aneh." Karbon dioksida sungguh berat dan penuh resah dihembus keluar. Salah besar dia menganggap kesialan telah berakhir, ada saja tambahannya.

"Apa tak ada menu sejenis roti isi? Uwah ..., kenapa namanya harus sebegini susah?"

Virus mengulum senyum mendengar cibiran Aoba. Enggan menyinggung, niat tertawa ditepis. Trip di sebelah membuang dengus geli.

Buku menu ditarik dari tangan Aoba. Dua halaman dibalik. Virus menunjuk bagian _food_. Kepala biru dimajukan. Kelopak mata memicing guna memperjelas penglihatan. Aoba meneliti baik-baik bagian yang ditunjuk Virus.

"Kusarankan _Break The Silence_, Aoba-san."

"Hah?"

Terang saja Aoba tidak mengerti.

"Apa katamu?"

"Satu paket," sahut Trip santai. "_Sandwich_ Jerman dengan makanan penutup."

Netra kuning berbinar penasaran. "Ala Jerman?"

"Semacam roti isi pakai roti Jerman, agak keras, tapi gurih. Rasanya renyah saat dimakan."

Tidak dapat dielak, ada rasa ingin tahu menyongsong merasuki batin Aoba, menggelitik perut lapar. Bayang-bayang roti hangat membungkus daging dan sayur segar melintas di kepala.

Stop, perut Aoba bisa berbunyi lagi.

"Oke, aku pesan itu."

Virus dan Trip membalas keantusiasan cucu Tae dengan lambaian memanggil pelayan.

_Waiter_ jangkung berkulit tan berjalan mendekat. Sambil mengulas senyum ramah, tangannya menarik keluar notes kecil dan bolpoin.

"Siap untuk memesan?"

"Baiklah, kami pesan _The strawberry Clafoutis_, dan dua set _Break The Silence._" Buku menu ditutup.

Sebelum ditaruh, Virus cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ah, tambahkan _Seasonal Tea Set_."

"Dimengerti."

_Waiter_ itu mencatatnya dengan cekatan sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Boleh saya ulangi pesanannya?"

Satu pertanyaan, dua jawaban tak verbal. Si kembar(?) menggeleng, biru imut mengangguk antusias—kagum oleh gerak ahli.

Dia pilih menuruti yang lebih enak dipandang.

"Satu _The strawberry Clafoutis_ dan dua set _Break The Silence_." Tulisan dibaca baik-baik dan lugas. "_Seasonal Tea_ mau dihidangkan sebelum atau sesudah makan?"

Tembaga bulat berbinar bingung.

Trip mencubit dagu. "Kedengarannya lebih baik sebelum."

"Ada yang kehausan soalnya."

"Hei."

"Terima kasih atas pesanannya. Silakan ditunggu sebentar."

Dengan itu, sang pramusaji membungkuk sejenak dan berlalu ke dapur.

Muncul pertanyaan baru dalam benak Aoba mendengar nama menu asing. Kepergian yang bertugas memberi kesempatan pada Aoba untuk bertanya langsung.

"_Sea_—apa?"

"Semacam teh musiman." Virus menyahut sembari mendorong gagang kacamata.

Seragaki tunggal mengangkat alis dengan bingung.

"Variasinya mengikuti empat musim dibanding teh celup biasa."

"Oooh." Bibir membulat. "Kalian memang tahu banyak, ya."

"Tidak juga." Trip ikut menimpali. Cengengesan sampai baris giginya yang putih terlihat. "Aoba sering-sering saja mencoba menu seperti ini. Murah, kok."

Murah katanya.

Rasa-rasanya Aoba tersinggung.

Aoba menyela setajam silet. "Maaf, aku anak rumahan. Lebih sayang tabungan daripada ke tempat begini."

Pertengahan jidat terlipat. Urat-urat pipi menebal. Perempatan imajiner sekali lagi menghias pelipis.

Apakah Virus dan Trip punya bakat alami membuat orang lain membenci mereka? Ck, baru juga kedongkolan Aoba terhapus, secepat itu pula kekesalan baru muncul.

Pupil tembaga menyusut, kelopak memicing tidak suka. Senyum dihapus, bibir delima mengerucut maju. Tangan bersidekap. Wajah dibuang.

Ngambek cerita.

Senyum andalan langsung diulas, "Panggil kami kalau begitu."

"Kuliner sekaligus kencan di Midorijima." Tawaran baru turut diturunkan.

Ih, apa-apaan itu?

Dan wajah Aoba diluruskan lagi meski hati sangat enggan. Bias sebal menyisip pada paras merengutnya.

Dasar cowok-cowok modal muka. Sifatnya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Minta ditampar iya—tunggu, kenapa Aoba jadi bersikap bak gadis miskin kasih sayang laki-laki?

Hati Aoba menciut. Otaknya menolak merajuk lebih lama. Tidak ada untungnya, nanti tambah menyesal sendiri. Dinikmati saja—makanannya, bukan yang menawari.

Nanti kalau Aoba patuh, siapa tahu mereka besar kepala. Rusak nanti harga diri Aoba sebagai laki-laki tulen. Dia harus teguh menghadapi godaan tidak logis tapi tulus Virus dan Trip.

Desau lelah mengudara. "Lawakan kalian tidak lucu."

Pesanan pertama diantar oleh seorang _meido_. Geraknya cekatan menghidangkan baki berisi seperangkat teh, teko, dan wadah gula.

Aoba melongo selagi Virus menerangkan. Ada tiga variasi teh, yang—tidak begitu dimengerti apa bedanya. Dia manggut-manggut saja menyimak istilah asing.

Pemuda itu sangat penasaran dengan dekorasi _Jellyfish Mountain_. Jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang, tampak seperti kombinasi jeli, tapi lebih lentur dan harum daripada puding atau jeli instan di minimarket.

"Jeli, huh ...?"

"_Crimson Flower_," terang Virus dengan logat British, mendramatis suasana.

Paras Aoba menunjukkan mimik bingung.

Menggunakan jari, Virus menjepit garpu kecil dan membelah sepotong jeli. "Aoba-san tahu teh hitam?"

Bibir sontak dibuka menerima suapan jeli. Lupa Virus itu laki-laki. Aoba sudah kepalang penasaran rasa jeli.

"Aku pernah minum." Hasil kunyahan jeli manis ditelan. "Rasanya lebih dalam dan pahit dari teh celup biasa."

Dia ingat, dua bulan lalu Koujaku memberinya teh hitam sewaktu istirahat habis mengantar barang pesanan Koujaku. Beni bilang, akhir-akhir ini perut Koujaku bermasalah karena salah makan, teh hitam membantu pencernaannya jadi lebih baik.

Dengan kata lain, bagus untuk diet. Harganya juga murah. Jika para wanita tahu, pasti rela berpaling dari produk herbal bermerek. Termasuk Yoshie-san.

Ehem, Tae adalah pengecualian.

"Mirip, tapi bahan ini lebih khas ke teh Jepang. Kokinya hebat."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aoba." Trip menggeser sebuah cangkir kosong. Virus menegurnya karena tak sopan minum duluan. Tata krama yang buruk sekali. Kaki pakai diangkat ke sofa pula.

Tidak merasa yang dilakukan Trip itu salah, Aoba menengadah penuh tanda tanya ke arah Trip.

"Teh luar agak tidak cocok dengan lidah orang Jepang, lho," kata Trip seraya menunjuk teko panas. "Roti luar negeri saja terasa kering di mulut orang Jepang."

Wow, informasi baru. Kedua alis biru terangkat tinggi. "Kok bisa?"

"Karena air liur." Bibir dibuka, lidah basah diangkat. Trip menunjuk isi mulut. "Di luar negeri, produksi air liur orang barat jauh lebih banyak dibanding orang Asia."

Sontak, Aoba menggeser tempat duduk.

"... Sebentar, Trip, mendadak aku jijik sendiri."

Virus mengulas senyum, senang Aoba jadi menempel padanya.

Mulut ditutup. "Ups."

Sekali lagi, Aoba mengamati perangkat minum teh yang ditata amat apik dan berkelas.

"Hmm? Lalu ini?" Wadah dari kaca memancing atensi. Wajah didekatkan memeriksa bulatan-bulatan aneh.

"Batu, ya?" Salah satu dicomot dari wadah bulat. Iseng dijilat sedikit. "Eh, rasanya manis."

Tiba-tiba, kepala Ren muncul dari balik meja. _**/Aoba, itu disebut **_**Kluntjes**_**, sejenis gula./**_

Nama aneh berdengung di telinga. Aoba tertegun. "Huh?" gumamnya heran. "Ini gula?"

Bulatan itu diputar-putar, dipelototi lekat-lekat seolah akan muncul laser dari mata Aoba. Tidak sengaja, gula itu luput dari jepitan, meluncur mulus ke lantai.

"Potongan kasar batu gula." Trip menyambar tangan bernoda gula. Kepanikan Seragaki biru berubah bengong. Melongo jarinya dijilati.

Pergelangan tangan dilepas berikut lidah keluar menjilat sisa gula di bibir. Trip mematri seringai. "Sering digunakan untuk teh Jerman."

Virus mencabut tisu sebelum Aoba tekanan batin. Tangan bekas liur diseka pembersih paling praktis sedunia.

"Em ..." Suara Aoba memelan. Tidak lagi keberatan jadi boneka Virus. Menolak dekat-dekat Trip. "... jadi, cukup dicemplungkan—aduh."

Dengan segera, bola mata digulir menjauh dari lirikan penuh minat. Aoba buang muka. Pilih menyungsep di rangkulan pria berkacamata.

"—dan diminum? Begitu saja, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Cara minum ala Jerman sedikit berbeda dari minum biasa."

Aoba langsung menoleh lagi. Sikap waspada kalah oleh rasa ingin tahu. "Eh, apa? Gimana? Gimana?"

"Pertama—" Dengan berat hati, Virus melepas Aoba dari dekapan. Diam-diam mendelik awas pada Trip di seberang.

"—celupkan _Kluntjes_ ke cangkir hangat."

Biner ketertarikan timbul pada kuning pucat. Ujung alis sempat menukik, kemudian diam terpana. Virus memperagakan sikap terpuji cara mempersiapkan teh yang baik.

Dalam waktu beberapa puluh detik, Aoba tenggelam dalam keseriusan menyimak praktek asli. Ha, lihat bagaimana mudahnya membuat Seragaki muda terperangah. Mudah sekali.

Nyaris matanya melotot kelewat antusias.

Begitu secangkir teh terhidang di depannya, bibir Aoba menyeringai puas. "Luar biasa. Tadi itu menakjubkan, Virus," ungkap Aoba.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Aoba diam sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Tidak ada gerakan tidak perlu, kau sangat elegan dan anggun, ... sangat anggun."

Kurva bibir Virus melengkung membentuk senyum senang. "Senang rasanya dipuji Aoba-san."

Aoba tak sempat menghindar tatkala tangan asing turun menepuk puncak biru. Dicari-cari siapa pelakunya, dia mendapati Trip memajukan bibir.

Eh, pff—ya, ampun dia ini.

Andai kata pria itu dapat mengekspresikan garis muka dengan lebih baik, Aoba mungkin tega saja tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

Trip cemburu.

"Tri—Trip juga bisa?"

Oh, ya, ampun! Susah sekali menahan geli. Aoba ingin tertawa tapi takut dosa. Kasihan juga jika Trip ditertawakan.

Sial, sikap tertahan itu tidak dapat lolos dari amatan _tosca_ milik Trip. "Lumayan." Sesaat kemudian kepala Trip merebahi lipatan lengan di atas meja. "Itu normal saja, 'kan?"

Yah, yah!

Hilang geli Aoba, anak ini merajuk betulan. Kinerja otak dipaksa bekerja cari kata-kata penghiburan. Hmm ...!

"Benarkah? Itu hebat—huh?"

Bunyi tumpahan debit air merusak konsentrasi. Uh, oh, rupanya Virus menuang teh.

"Wah ..., Wah!"

Termakan umpan, Aoba lupa pada tujuan awal, Virus menang memancing perhatian.

"Apa tadi yang berbunyi? Gula?"

"Begitulah. Biar kutuangkan krim, Aoba-san."

"Huh? Ah–ya."

"Aoba-san, maaf, bisa ambilkan sendok itu?"

Kaget tiba-tiba dimintai tolong, Aoba asal comot benda paling dekat. "Sendok?" ulangnya tanpa berpikir. "Ini, y—ah!"

Karena tidak hati-hati, bukan terangkat, malah luput dijepit, gravitasi menarik sendok mini ke lantai.

"Yah—" Secara naluriah Aoba menunduk ke bawah meja. Mana tadi? Dekat kakinya, 'kan? Ha! Itu dia! Dapat—

_**Duk**_—!

"Aw!"

Pucuk biru tak sengaja menghantam meja. Teko dan cangkir bergoyang singkat.

Badan diluruskan lagi. Virus menerima sodoran sendok, tapi tidak jadi digunakan. Dua tangan pria serupa saling terangkat, kepala malang diusap-usap penuh sayang.

Berhati-hati agar tidak tambah sakit. Ingat indra perasa merambat ke rambut biru.

_Boots_ dilepas. Kaki diangkat. Aoba menggerutu gusar memeluk lutut. Dia tak peduli lagi mau diapakan Virus dan Trip. Kesal kesialan masih berlanjut. Dia senang sedikit saja tidak boleh, begitu? Kejam sekali dewa hari ini.

_**/Aoba, itu sikap buruk di meja makan./ **_Ren menambah buruk suasana hati.

Aoba cemberut. "Oh–sial. Barusan itu refleks—ouch!"

"Oh, maaf." Virus menarik tangan.

"Santai saja." Trip memijiti bahu Aoba, lumayan untuk mengurangi tegang. "Ini bukan restoran bintang lima. Tidak perlu bersikap formal."

"Ya, ya, ya, dengar itu, Ren. Mana kutahu tata cara makan sopan. Kebetulan saja di rumah Nenek cerewet." Aoba sudah kepalang dongkol, lantas membalas dengan bahasa lancang plus bibir maju beberapa senti.

Virus meneruskan proses penyiapan teh. "Tapi Aoba-san tak pernah makan bersila atau mengangkat kaki ke kursi, 'kan?"

Aoba menggeleng. "Tidak, sih. Hanya—" Jeda sebentar karena ragu. "—uh, ini memalukan sebetulnya, aku memang payah urusan makan atau minum pakai alat bantu."

Tangan Aoba diangkat memperagakan sikap memotong sesuatu. "Waktu kecil belajar makan pakai pisau dan garpu saja susah sekali."

"Hoo." Trip melepas kekeh. "Pantas dulu Aoba menolak diajak makan _steak_."

"Hmp, tidak, makasih." Kedua lengan Aoba membentuk huruf x di depan wajah. "Itu susah sekali. Aku pilih makan pakai tangan jika tak ada sumpit. Pertama kali makan _hamburger_ telur, aku hampir menangis tidak bisa makan."

Sebelah mata Trip berkedip. "Aku mau menyuapi Aoba kalau begitu."

Lantaran masih jengkel, Aoba malas berdebat. Alih-alih menghujam sorot galak, dia malah buang muka. "Trip, jangan mulai."

Untunglah kekesalan Aoba tidak berlangsung lebih lama.

Virus kemudian mengajarinya cara memegang gagang cangkir. Pertama, Aoba harus menjepitnya dengan tiga jari tengah, sementara kelingking harus dibiarkan lurus menyangga sisi bawah cangkir.

Baru pelan-pelan mulut cangkir di bawa ke depan bibir. Berhati-hati, jangan sampai bergetar, apalagi menetes.

_**Sruupp**_ ...

_Mmm_~

Fantastis.

Aoba betah membiarkan likuid bening dalam mulutnya sebelum ditelan pelan-pelan melewati jakun.

Wow, rupanya proses panjang tadi bukan asal-asalan saja. Aoba menyadari, rasa dan wanginya lebih sedap dibandingkan minum dengan cara biasa, apalagi sekadar teh celup.

"Ini enak," komentar Aoba. "Enak sekali."

Permukaan ibu jari Trip mencolek kulit, menyapu tetes di sudut bibir. Sebelum Aoba menyuarakan protes, Virus membungkam lewat suapan jeli.

Masakan pembuka muncul lima belas menit kemudian.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Silakan dinikmati."

Sekali lagi, perut lapar membutakan kendali diri.

Asli cita rasa wilayah Eropa, piring-piring berisi potongan _quiche_ menawan Aoba sekali lagi. Lambungnya tidak puas diganjal sedikit jeli dan teh relaksasi.

"Ini apa?"

"_Quiche_."

"Kui—apa? Sejenis pai, ya?"

"Bukan, kulitnya saja yang pakai kulit pai."

"Loh? Sama saja dong."

"Beda."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Cium dulu biar dikasih tahu."

"Enggak mau."

Aoba mencomot pisau dan garpu untuk mencicipi sedikit _quiche_. Coba dulu, rasakan sendiri. Sedikit kesulitan Aoba menekan pisau, takut malah buat keributan karena terlalu kencang atau jatuh lagi seperti sendok—rupanya dia trauma.

Pria berkacamata terkekeh menonton Aoba dengan sangat serius memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, sebagian remah kulit hancur remuk ditekan garpu.

Tawaran suap-menyuap mesra Trip ditolak mentah-mentah. Pemuda itu ingin berjuang sendiri.

Makanan utama adalah roti isi daging ayam dengan cacah _rosemary_, serta semangkuk salad avokado dan udang.

Bintik-bintik aroma masuk lewat celah penciuman. _Yes_! _Yes_! Akhirnya keberuntungan mau berpihak pada Aoba! Paling tidak pada perut yang terus menuntut minta segera diisi.

"Loh, rotinya gosong?"

"Ini terbuat dari gandum hitam, makanya lebih cokelat gelap dibanding roti putih."

"Gandum hitam?"

"Yup, khas Jerman. Tepung dari gandum hitam cukup sulit diolah, tapi rasa dan aromanya lebih kuat. Jika diadon dengan baik, rotinya tidak mudah hancur."

Aoba memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Trip menekan roti, gepeng beberapa saat, lalu mengembung lagi.

Selesai dengan roti, Aoba nyaris meneteskan air liur mencium wangi dada ayam.

Karena ini roti isi, Aoba sangat lega dia tak butuh garpu dan sendok. Segeralah satu potong roti isi dibawa ke depan bibir menganga kecil.

Kelenjar liur membasahi rongga mulut kala lidah Aoba mencecap permukaan roti bermentega. Separuh yang berhasil masuk dalam mulut langsung digigit.

Gurih saus bercampur cacah ayam membalur roti hambar. Kesegaran dan rasa unik _rosemary_ jadi unjuk rasa varian di antara asin. Pemuda biru mengulum daging, mengunyahnya perlahan, rasanya enggan sekali menelan, ingin terus memenuhi mulut dengan cita rasa lezat.

"Mm~ Rasanya enak."

"Aoba suka?"

"Un!"

"Baguslah."

Aoba menunjuk dedaunan di tengah daging.

"Apa yang hijau ini?"

"Daun _rosemary_, Aoba-san."

"Oooh~"

Tertawa kecil, Aoba mengambil roti kedua. Seperti tadi, dia menggigit hati-hati, lalu dikunyah pelan-pelan. Menikmati makan ini namanya, lagipula kata Tae, tidak baik makan terlalu cepat, sayangi pencernaan.

Dia senang napsu lapar berangsur-angsur lenyap seiring perut yang mulai terisi. Emosi turut terkikis oleh kenyang.

Sesekali, Aoba memergoki Virus dan Trip alih-alih makan, malah asyik memandanginya. Sisa _salad_ dimakan setengah hati.

Piring kedua adalah penganan manis penuh stroberi milik Trip, _Berliner Pfannkuchen**, Marmorgugelhupf***, _dan_ Black Forest cherry cake._

Sakit kepala Aoba mendengar nama _dessert_. Dia meminta Virus dan Trip tidak mengulang nama menu.

"Hmm ..., baunya enak."

"_Fresh out of the oven_."

"Hiasannya cantik sekali."

Tar dibelah kecil-kecil. Garpu sekali lagi berjasa menusuk salah satu potongan. _Black forest _ini agak lunak, Aoba kesulitan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

Renyahnya potongan hazelnut yang lembut menyebar di dalam rongga mulut. Manis ceri melumer di lidah.

Pahit samar-samar memunculkan rasa yang lebih dalam, jadi tidak eneg semakin lidah mengecap.

Ah, sudahlah! Pokoknya semua ini enak! Aoba bukan pujangga, tak ada kata-kata lain yang mampu mendeskripsikan dengan jelas kelezatan semua makanan.

Dia sudah jatuh hati sejak suapan pertama. Terlebih harganya memang bersahabat dengan kantong remaja.

Diam-diam Aoba membuat catatan mental. Kelak dia akan mengajak Koujaku dan Mizuki kemari, kalau perlu makan malam bersama Tae dan ... mungkin Haga dan Yoshie sekalian? Paling Ren yang protes, karena Clara pasti ikut.

Hehe~

Pipi merona senang.

Pantaslah setiap hari selalu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Hasil _review_ memang tidak salah. Semua karena cita rasa minuman dan penganannya sungguh-sungguh lezat.

Trip menjilati jari. "Menurutku jika kalorinya sedikit dikurangi, para gadis menyerbu tempat ini."

Tangan Aoba berhenti di udara, tidak jadi mengambil piring makanan penutup berikutnya. Jidat Aoba berkerut samar.

"Trip, aku heran kau peduli kalori."

Dan saat itu pula seringai baru terbentuk. "Hehe, Aoba mau coba?" Godanya sambil mengunyah stroberi potong.

"Mau."

"Kusuapi—"

"—oh, tidak!" Kepala biru buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku bisa ambil sendiri—Trip!"

Aoba tidak sempat menahan sentakan kaget sewaktu Trip tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh. Posisi Aoba sudah mentok dari awal, tidak mungkin mengelak.

Potongan kecil kue siap menyentuh bibir.

"_Say aaah_~"

"Oi—uph!"

Satu suapan paksa sukses besar. Sontak pemuda itu mendorong Trip. Dengan wajah yang merona padam, Aoba mundur sampai kepala membentur dinding belakang.

"Ih!"

_**Plak**_—!

Aoba menampar kepala Trip dengan piring berbahan plastik. Tidak benar-benar kena, cuma rambutnya, barusan itu suara pertemuan plastik dan dinding.

Benak Aoba sontak dipenuhi niat menguliti kembaran(?) Virus setelah ini.

"Trip nakal." Virus menimpali ringan. "Aoba-san menikmatinya?"

Hati Aoba mencelos, berusaha menahan niat menyampah polusi udara melihat Trip pamer senyum tak bersalah.

"Ck!" Decak Aoba, jengkel setengah mati. Wajah tak lagi ditutupi. Dia bersidekap ogah menjawab sambil mendelik galak.

Kalau memang harus mengakui, kue pesanan Trip memang enak. Apalagi stroberinya benar-benar manis, tidak asam seperti stroberi di toko buah.

Tapi tetap saja kesal.

"Habiskan dong, sayang sisa sedikit."

Sisa kue dirajam garpu putih penuh emosi, tidak lagi dipotong-potong dulu. Aoba memegang garpunya seperti tombak. Suara kunyahan kasar memeriahi suasana.

Warna merah di pipi masih setia, bukan malu, ini tanda hati Aoba masih penuh emosi kesebalan tinggi.

Perhatian sorot kelereng sewarna laut asyik mengamati paras Aoba. Marah-marah begitu enak dipandang. Apalagi kalau sudah merah pipinya.

Telapak tangan Virus sampai di pipi selayaknya warna kulit apel. Bukan apa-apa, cuma mau menyingkirkan krim kocok dekat bibir.

"Eh! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Salah paham sekaligus trauma, Aoba menepis tidak sopan.

Virus adalah orang yang tidak mungkin marah. Dia menimpali ringan sambil mengibas tangan. "_Yah, _selama Aoba-san mau menghabiskan semuanya, kami senang sekali."

Alis biru berkedut.

"_Sou_, _sou_," tambah Trip. "Makan di luar bagus untuk mengganti suasana."

"Sering-sering saja, Aoba-san."

Aoba masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Aku—" Kunyahan kasar ditelan. "—khawatir isi dompet."

Kecemasan itu selalu dipandang sebelah mata atau terlalu sepele bagi Virus dan Trip.

"Kami traktir," ceplos bareng tanpa beban.

Rona merah sudah hilang dari wajah, namun pertengahan alis masih berkerut. Aoba memainkan garpu.

"Terus terang," akunya, "sepertinya aku tak suka mendengarnya."

Senyum andalan terpatri. "Kami senang jika Aoba-san bersedia."

"Sekalian kencan, menghabiskan waktu bersama." Atau tepatnya, menyeringai tipis.

Kurang satu tanggapan terakhir, maka terkikislah hasrat menguliti.

"Karena kami fans Aoba/Aoba-san."

Aoba tertegun.

_Haahh_ ...

Pada akhirnya selalu sama. Dia mungkin tak pernah suka ulah tidak karuan Virus dan Trip. Di satu sisi, dia juga yakin tidak mungkin bisa membenci mereka.

"Hei, aku merinding, bahasanya ambigu."

Kinerja otak berjalan cepat. Jangan sampai Aoba lupa tujuan awal, mengantar barang ke Delivery Work.

Malang sekali dia hari ini.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
